Let's Start From A Happy Ending: Stick To Your Guns
by Gatergirl79
Summary: When the Governor discovers that Steve and Danny are now in a relationship, he makes them a deal, if they can prove to him they won't allow their relationship to affect their work, he'd consider allowing Danny to remain with Five-0, and both Danny and Steve have to see a counsellor, who will review their ability to separate work from home. - What could possibly go wrong? M/M Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next story done, but you all know how 2016 has been. As usual this story take the canon plot of season 5 and takes a detour, where Steve and Danny are together. It does contain canon dialogue, which I obviously do not own. That honour belongs to the writer; Peter M. Lenkov. Everything outside the main canon plot is mine.** **There will be grammar and spelling mistakes, so be warned** **. M/M slash.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Steve wasn't sure what woke him first, the sunlight streaming in from the window or the overly warm body next to him. Either way it didn't matter, sleep was fast becoming a distant memory. He moaned softly and stretched beneath the covers before rolling over to snag his cell, cracking open an eye to see it was barely 6am. Usually he would have already been out in the ocean, allowing the water to wash away the night and energize him for the day ahead, but that was before his life had change.

Setting the cell back on the nightstand, Steve sighed contentedly, lifting his now free hand to drag through his hair and behind his head. The room carried the combined scent of him and his partner, as well as the stale odour of sex from the previous night, it caused the corners of his mouth to curve up into a satisfied smile.

"Stop grinning like a goof." Danny grumbled beside him.

Steve's smile didn't as much as waver, in fact it grew bigger and brighter at the other man's disgruntle rumblings. He let his eyes flutter closed peacefully as he replied. "Nope." He didn't need to see Danny rolling his eyes, he could practically feel the bed moving with the motion.

"Shouldn't you be out splashing around in the water like an excited golden retriever?" Danny grunted. "Running a marathon maybe? – Letting me sleep, _definitely_."

Steve scoffed. "Usually." He murmured. "What time does Gracie's flight get in?"

Danny sighed and the bed shifted as he rolled over onto his back, head turning against the pillow to face Steve's profile. "11am." He replied, voice rough from sleep but filled with happiness and excitement. "What time you got that meeting with the Governor?"

Steve finally opened his eyes and turned to meet those of his work partner turned lover. "9am." He smiled sadly. "Hopefully it won't take that long and I can come with you to pick up Grace."

Danny's smile faltered slightly, even as he nodded his agreement to the plan. "Yeah."

Initially Danny hadn't wanted Steve to go with him to the airport, he'd blabbered on the previous night about not wanting to force Grace into a new relationship, and it had been a regular bone of contention between them since they'd gotten together. Danny steadfastly needing to keep Grace, and Steve suspected himself, from getting hurt. – Despite the fact that Gracie was a smart cookie like her dad and she'd probably figured out what was going on between him and her Danno the morning she'd found Steve naked in her kitchen.

But Danny wasn't ready, Grace was just his excuse, his shield and while it frustrated Steve to no end, he understood it. Hell, he was hardly one to pass judgement, he'd used Catherine for practically the same reasons. So he'd play along, but he wasn't going to just stop being a part of Grace's life until Danny deemed her…or himself, ready. He'd been Grace's uncle Steve for the past four years now, that wasn't going to change and he'd told Danny so in no uncertain terms.

Of course Danny had pushed back, tried to argue. He always argued, about everything, but ultimately, like always, Steve got his way.

"Well that's a good few hours away." Steve whispered seductively, rolling closer to Danny, his hand roaming over the carpet of fluff on the man's toned chest before slipping beneath the thin sheet in search of his… "Good morning."

Danny rolled his eyes again, or at least attempted to, only for them to get stuck in his head as Steve gave his dick a confident firm stroke, causing his partner to moan.

"And if I'm not going out to swim, I need another way to work on my cardio."

"Please, just shut up." Danny snapped breathlessly, reaching up to pull Steve into a closed mouth kiss. Steve humming and quickly shifting to straddle his partner's thighs, switching his left hand for his right so he could reach for the nightstand and what was left of the lube.

Danny's fingers carded through Steve's hair, nails scraping against his scalp then down his neck and back, leaving what Steve was sure would be a trail of red. He made a mental note, not to strip today, not because he didn't want the team to see…well, actually that was exactly the reason, however it wasn't because they were keeping this a secret, even if they hadn't actually announced they were together. Both Steve and Danny knew their friends knew. Too many snarky comments and side long knowing looks, there was no way they didn't know. They'd all seen each other through enough love and heartbreak over the years that it really wasn't necessary to actually voice the situation, and Steve thought that Danny was thankful for that, and by extension so was he.

Outside of the four of them – He wasn't sure if Lou knew or not. - No one knew. Partly because Danny wasn't ready to be out and proud, his fear and insecurities still had an iron grip on him, but a large part, if Steve were honest, was down to himself. He wasn't ready for the world to know either. He'd spent so many years of his life hiding who he was for fear of losing everything that it was a hard habit to break.

Steve was jolted out of his thoughts by the now familiar feeling of Danny's finger pressing into him, dry and gentle but insistent. Thankfully he was still lose from the night before so it wasn't too uncomfortable. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't appreciate some lube. "Dammit, Danno." He growled, pushing back against the finger.

"Well if you hand that over we can move this along, and you might still have time for a swim."

Steve chuckled as he pressed the bottle into Danny's palm and leant forward to capture his partner's lips in a lingering closed mouth kiss, moaning at the sound of the cap being snapped.

Steve wasn't sure how he was going to handle Danny not being here, once Grace was home. Since she'd flown off with her mother for the now annual week in Vegas with Stan, Danny had been his practically every night. Strangely Steve didn't mind acting as a distraction for his friend. – Though hadn't he always tasked himself with that mission? It's just that now they used up the hours getting lost in one another rather than in a bar or watching the waves. Not that they hadn't done either of those things over the past week. It wasn't just sex, they went out, and they had dinner, drinks. They hit the waves. – They dated. It wasn't as if dating was any different to hanging out, except that at the end of the night, instead of Danny dropping Steve off and heading back to his place, he'd stay.

Steve had most definitely gotten used to being a distraction.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Danny's snappish voice dragged Steve out of his head again.

He looked down at Danny with a slow warm smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking how much I was going to miss this."

"It's not like I'm leaving the damn island, Steven. We're still going to have sex."

Steve's heart clenched. "Yeah." He didn't sound convinced, probably because of Danny's need to keep things platonic in front of Grace.

"What's with the face?"

Steve shook his head. "Nothing." He forced a smile, rocking back on the slick fingers he'd forgotten were inside him and let out a desperate hungry moan, his own fingers tightening on Danny's shoulders.

Danny grinned back at him, though it didn't completely reach his eyes. "Let's make it count, huh." He murmured, clearly understanding just what was going on in Steve's head.

Steve relaxed knowing and groaned weakly when Danny's fingers brushed against his prostate then moaning again as they were slowly removed. He fumbled with the condom as he quickly rolled it onto his partner's leaking flushed length. Danny moaned with every inch of latex and Steve couldn't help but grin brightly, his own cock growling firmer by the second.

Before he was finished, Danny reached up to hook his hand behind Steve's neck, yanking him down to link their mouths together, this time his tongue pushing past Steve's lips, morning breath be damned. Blindly Steve got Danny all wrapped up, only breaking their headed kiss to position himself and slowly sink down. Danny's cock filling him up.

"Fuaaaack, Steve." Danny groaned as he bottomed out, his ass settling against Danny's hips comfortably and like they belonged. Danny's nails biting into the taunt flesh of Steve's thighs. Steve's hand rolled back as he let out a long breath his own fingers playing over Danny's ribs. He took a few minutes to adjust, even though he didn't really need to, they'd done this enough lately for his body to be practically moulded to the shape of Danny.

"For fuck's sake, Steven." Danny hissed, pushing up into him.

Grinning wickedly down at his friend and partner, Steve slowly raised himself up on his knees, holding himself over him for an agonising moment, the head of Danny's cock barely breaching, before dropping down, grunting at the pressure.

He could feel Danny's nails breaking his flesh, likely drawing blood but it didn't stop or even slow him down as he began to ride the other man, quicker and harder, the full knowledge that it would mostly likely be a while before they were able to share a morning together.

The pace was punishing and Steve was grateful he had the house to himself as noises of pleasure filled the room, between the bedframe connected over and again with the wall and Danny yelled out louder curses, his jersey accent as thick as Steve had ever heard it.

Leaning forward Steve locked their mouths together in a filthy deep kiss, moaning curses into Danny's mouth as the angle altered and his body lit up like the 4th of July. He was forced to break the kiss as he reached for the headboard, not caring for the way his knuckles took a battering, and quickened the pace even further, chasing his climax. He hissed Danny's name as the man's fingers wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking in rough motions, while whispering words of encouragement as he always did.

Steve's climax hit him with the power of a line-backer, crashing into him and knocking him off center for a few moments, his cum painting Danny's abs in a blanket of white. He realised the headboard, looking down at Danny with a goofy smile and heavy lidded eyes, his pace slowly but not fully stopping. He moaned happily when Dany reached up to him, pulling him into another kiss, throwing them off to the side in the same instant.

On his back, Steve lost himself in Danny's sloppy kisses as the man's hips began to snap in earnest, driving in deeper, his fingers curling around Steve's ass while Steve clung to the man's neck.

It wasn't long before Danny's whole body went ridged, a column of sweat and heat, and he followed Steve into the world of bliss and pleasure, moaning Steve's name. Steve closed his eyes and savoured the feel of Danny pulsing inside him, exhaling when collapsed in a pile of damp limbs on top of him. Steve's head rolled back against the pillow, sighing when Danny reluctantly pulled away and rolled into the space beside him.

"We have got to start keeping a damn towel next to the bed." Danny grumbled after a few content silent minutes.

"Hmmm."

"Guess I should go shower."

"Hmm." Steve repeated, his body relaxing.

"Yeah." Danny yawned.

The bed however didn't shift, the covers weren't thrown off and the last thing Steve felt before the sleep finally dragged him down once more, was the warmth of Danny's hand pressing into the cooling seat of his thigh.

 _ **_Let's Start From A Happy Ending: Stick To Your Guns_**_

"So I'll get done with the Governor and meet you at the office." Steve said, dragging the towel over his freshly shaved jaw.

"Fine." Danny replied, calling over the sound of running water behind him.

Steve let his gaze drift to where Danny was moving behind the shower curtain, the silhouette a seductive temptation that took all of his power to ignore. Clearing his throat he twisted to check his back, having already examined the half-moons on his thighs, and smirked at the proof of their morning adventures. As expected there were two columns of red lines, three each side trailing down from his shoulder blades to vanish beneath the waistband of his cargo pants. "You need to cut your nail." He said, reaching for his shirt.

"Huh?"

"My back looks like I got into a fight with a wild cat." He chuckled, moving over to side of the tub and tugging on the curtain, drawing it aside only enough to poke his head through and grinned at the sight of Danny's pert ass glistening with water. "Which of course I did."

When Danny twisted his head to roll his eyes at Steve's ridiculousness and slashed him with the shower water. "You should be going, don't ya think?"

Steve laughed against as he let the curtain fall back in place only to pull it back again.

"Forgetting something?" Danny huffed. "You're letting the cold air in, Steven."

"Yeah." Steve nodded, reaching in to snag Danny's wrist and pull him down for a kiss. "I'll see you in a later, okay."

Now it was Danny grinning like a goof.

"Love you." Steve called as he headed for the door.

"Love you too, babe."

 _ **_Let's Start From A Happy Ending: Stick To Your Guns_**_

"The Governor will see you now commander."

Steve looked up from the magazine he was reading and nodded, tossing it aside as he got to his feet. "Thanks." He murmured wandering past the young brunette. He knocked softly on the Governors door and waited for the man's deep baritone to echo through the wood before pushing it open and stepping inside.

Denning got up from his desk and met Steve half way with a hand shake, his eyes flickering to Steve's knuckles. "What happened?"

Steve cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Rough night." He replied tightly, praying the man would assume it was an occupational hazard.

"Well thanks for coming, Steve." He waved at the chair.

Steve nodded, smiling as he took a seat. He had no idea what this meeting was about and considering every time he'd been called in unexpectedly, it meant trouble, in one form or another. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Denning made himself comfortable, clearing his throat and leaning back in his chair. "I just wanted to talk. – How is Grover settling in with five-0?"

Steve frowned but answered. "Fine. As I expected, he's a great addition to the team."

"Good. Good." Denning nodded thoughtfully. "And there's no problems? Nothing I need to know?"

Steve's instincts went on alert at the man's tone. "Like?"

The Governor cleared his throat again. "Look Steve…" he sighed. "Your private life is your own…until it begins to affect you work."

"Meaning?" Steve frowned. Everything with Five-0 had been fine, better than fine. Even with Catherine leaving.

There was a long pause before the man spoke again. "I've been informed that the relationship between yourself and Detective Williams isn't strictly professional."

A cold chill rolled down Steve's spin and the bottom fell out of his stomach. "Who told you?" he demanded harshly.

"It doesn't matter who told me. Is it true?"

Steve passed, torn over what to say. Danny didn't want anyone to know and yet it seemed people did. – Or at least suspected. He could deny it, easily. He'd learnt to deny his sexuality but for the first time didn't want to. "Would it matter?"

Denning sighed regretfully. "I…maybe. You know there are rules."

Steve frowned. "DADT was rescinded." He pointed out.

"I meant in the police force."

"We're not the police, we're a task force with full means and immunity."

The Governor shook his head. "And you're an efficient unit, but I… - Steve I don't want another…I turned a blind eye to your personal relationship with Catherine Rollins and that bit me in the ass when she took off without so much as a word."

"That had _nothing_ to do with our relationship. She left to go help locate a missing child."

Denning looked at him, eyes burning in to him, reading him. "Nothing?" he pressed unconvinced.

"Nothing. – No matter what our personal issues, Catherine and I are professionals." He lied. He knew that her leaving had at least part to do with what happened with Danny. "As are Danny and I."

"I know but…" he shook his head. "Steve you were in the Navy, you know there are rules surrounding relationships with those under your command."

Steve swallowed hard.

"There are reason…"

"Governor Danny and I can keep our relationship out of…"

Denning raised a brow. "Like you've been doing for the past few years?" he scoffed.

"We…"

The man waved his hand. "I don't want to break up a winning team, Steve. I really don't, but…" he shook his head. "You're putting me in a corner."

"Governor, whatever our relationship it won't affect our work." He promised desperately. "Sir, I don't want to call in that favour but…"

"Favour?"

"Last year, the case involving…."

"I wasn't aware that was a favour, McGarrett." Denning's tone hardened.

Steve remained silent, staring the man down, his heart racing, praying silently that Denning would bend just a little.

"The team is due for the psychological evaluation. I'm moving it forward and I'm asking the councillor to look especially hard at you two." Denning informed him harshly. "Don't look so relieved McGarrett, if she tells me the pair of you can't separate you…personal life from the word, then I'm sending Detective Williams back to HPD."

Steve stiffened, his heart in his throat. "That – won't be necessary." They'd had years of experience separating their feelings for one another from the job, there was no way they couldn't convince some psychiatrist.

"I hope not. – But McGarrett, you need to be a lot more…discreet."

"Discreet?" Steve frowned.

"If I found out, other's will and I don't want the task force's reputation overshadowed any more than it has already been with Kalakaua's connection to Adam Noshimuri."

Steve sat staring at the man, anger rising in his chest. Kono and Adam's relationship had nothing to do with anyone but them, especially not the Governor. "Is there anything else, Governor?" he asked, his tone cold and distant as he fought back the anger building in him.

Denning watched him for a long moment before shaking his head. "No Commander."

Steve nodded and got to his feet. "Governor."

He waited till he was outside before exhaling his furious breath and letting his fingers curl into fists at his side. He leant back against the wall and fought to regain his control. He couldn't believe how things were falling apart, now. The worst part was Danny was going to lose it, it was everything he'd feared. Losing everything because of them, because they'd finally given into their feelings. Sure it wasn't like he was being fired, he was just being shipped back to his previous job, demoted for all intense and purposes, but he'd still have a job and somewhere to live. But for Danny, Five-0 had become the family he'd left behind in Jersey and Steve knew he'd see it as leaving again. Steve clenched his jaw and turned, marching towards the entrance. He needed air, needed to think.

Steve pushed through the front doors of the palace, squinting as his eyes adjust to the sunlight, and glanced across at the parking lot the Camaro was parked in its usual place, his truck comfortably positioned beside it. With a derp breath he made his way over, his head still spinning. He should tell Danny, no question. And yet...

All Steve could think about was Danny's reluctance back at the beginning. How he'd had to convince the man that nothing disastrous would happy. That they could make it work, together. He hadn't even considered what others might think. What the governor may say or do. He'd just been happy to...be happy. So really this was his fault as much as anyone's, he should have anticipated it. After all, Denning was right, there were rules in the navy. Rules that if broken could cost a person their career.

Steve sighed regretfully and leant back against the warm hood of the Camaro, his arms folded defensively against an invisible threat.

His problem, he realized was just what Denning had fear when he'd first taken over as governor, that he thought he was untouchable. Years of immunity and means had practically destroyed his well-disciplined respect for rules and regulations, not to mention the chain of command. He was little more than a rogue riding roughshod over the island.

But he wasn't completely out of control, and part of that was down to Danny. Actually a pretty large part actually. Danny kept him from going too far and he hated to think what would happen if he lost him, lost his anchor. His port in the storm. - But that deceiving voice in the back of his mind said, he mind just lose Danny, whatever he did.

"Oh God, what does he want you to do now?"

Steve startled at the sound of Danny's voice out of nowhere, causing him to spin sharply. "Danny?"

"Come on, out with it?" he demanded, pausing in front of Steve with his arms folded over his chest.

Steve took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Nothing, he just wanted to check in. Making sure Lou was fitting it."

Danny narrowed his eyes searchingly before nodding. "Thank goodness for that."

"Yeah." Steve sighed. "He uh…."

"Oh god, here we go?"

Steve watched Danny's brows furrow and his face tighten. "He…said we're due for our psychological evaluation."

"Oh, great, we're doomed." Danny laughed. "I can't imagine you passing that." He smirked, stepping past Steve, his hand brushing against his arm as he passed. "You coming?"

Steve groaned inwardly. "Huh, yeah, of course." Pulling out his keys. "Let's go get our girl."

* * *

 **A/N: Feedback would be greatly appreciated. I'll have the next chapter for you as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **There will be grammar and spelling mistakes, so be warned** **. M/M slash.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Okay, what's up with you?" Danny asked suddenly.

Steve startled, looking down at his partner with surprise. "Huh?"

"You've been stuck in your head since we left the Palace. What's going on?"

Steve took a slow deep breath. "Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Which is why you have aneurism face.' Danny pointed out coolly.

"Look its nothing that can't wait until later, okay." Steve insisted, folding his arms over his chest. "We're here to collect Gracie. We'll talk about it..."

"Just tell me, Steven."

"Later, okay."

"Oh god its bad isn't it? What's going on? Is the Governor..."

"Danno!"

Steve exhaled a sigh of relief at the loud cry, turning with a bright smile to see Grace rushing towards them. - And like that, it was all forgotten. Danny dropped down into a crouch to gather his growing daughter into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Hey Monkey, welcome home."

"I'm glad to be home Danno. - Aloha Uncle Steve." she grinned, wiggling out of her father's arms to hug his partner.

"Aloha Gracie." he smile, bowing to drop the lai around her neck before scooping her up into his own hug.

"Alright, lets get you out of here and back home."

"Can we eat first? I'm starving."

"Starving?" Danny pressed with a raised disbelieving brow. "I doubt that, but sure Monkey."

Gracie grinned, her hand slipping into Danny's palm as Steve grabbed the bag from the flight attendant.

 _ **_Let's Start From A Happy Ending: Stick To Your Guns_**_

"He had this huge bruise on his forehead." Grace said with a look of concern and sadness. "It was really dark and it was still there when I left."

"I'm sure he's fine, Gracie." Danny smiled confidently. "You used to fall over and get bumps and bruises all the time when you were his age."

"I know but..."

"He's your kid brother." Steve murmured understandingly.

"Yeah." Gracie nodded. - She said silently for a while before smiling again. "Anyway, anything happen while I was away?"

"Steve got shot at, we arrested some bad guys, the usual." Danny remarked nonchalantly and Grace laughed, looking up at Steve.

"And Danno complained the whole time, huh?"

Steve chuckled loudly. "Yep."

"Hey! No fair teaming up." he grumbled, turning hurt eyes on his daughter. "Traitor."

"You know we love you Danno."

Steve couldn't help but smirk at his partner, their eyes meeting. "Yeah, Danno, we love you."

"Thanks." Danny hugged, unimpressed.

The little girl looked between them for a moment. "Hey, Danno, can I go get a shaved ice?" she asked.

Danny narrowed his eyes at her even as he pulling a ten out of his wallet. Grace grinned, mumbled a thank you and rushed off towards the cart.

"Okay, Steven. Now what's going on?"

Steve sighed. "Later."

"No, _now_." Danny insisted.

Steve inhaled slowly through is nose and leant heavily on the table, rubbing at his jaw. "Okay, but it's nothing huge and it ain't got anything to do...I mean its not going to affect..."

"Out with it Steven."

"We're being pulled into for our evaluation early."

Danny frowned. "What? Why? It's not meant to be for another couple of months."

Steve looked guiltily down at the table. "You can't freak out, okay. It's not..."

"Oh god, they've finally had enough of you blowing up the island. I told you they won't let you..."

"Its not me, Danny." Steve interrupted. "It's... _us_."

"Us? Hey, I try to reign you in all..."

"I mean _**us**_ _._ The Governor knows."

A long silence stretched between them as Danny stared at Steve with wide strangely calm eyes. Steve could feel his heart hammering out the seconds until his partner's meltdown on his ribs. One. Two. Three. Four.

"He _knows_!" Danny yelled. "How?"

Steve inhaled slowly. "I don't know. Someone saw us apparently."

"Dammit. I know..."

"Don't. _Don't_. Danny this is not a big deal."

"Are you insane?" Danny snapped. "This is a huge deal, Steven. There are rules against inter office..."

"I know, but we don't follow those rules."

"Right, like we don't follow _any_ rules." Danny scoffed angrily. "So what's with the evaluation, huh?"

"The Governor just wants to...make sure that this..." he waved between them. "Doesn't effect that." gesturing off to the side. "That's all, its no big deal."

"Stop saying that!" Danny growled, dragging his fingers through his hair. "it's clearly a big deal or you'd have told me straight out rather than me having to drag it out of you. So what else?"

"Huh? Nothing else?"

"Steve." he warned, eyes narrowing.

"Look it doesn't matter okay, because we're going to get through this evaluation and everything is going to go back to normal. It's not a..." Steve inhaled at the look Danny was giving him. "If we fail, the Governor's shipping you back to HPD." he murmured warily.

"Are you _kidding_ me!" he shouted. "Dammit, Steven. See. _See_. I knew this was going to happen. I knew..."

"Don't Danny, this has nothing to do with..."

"It has _everything_ to do with us! This is _because_ of _us_! I'm going to end up back at PD with a cut in money and a house I'm barely making rent on because I couldn't just keep it in my pants!"

Steve sighed tiredly. "I'm sick of your using ever bump in the road as an excuse to not make this work!" he snapped. "For god sake Danny we've worked together for four years without a problem, and I've been in love with you every goddamn one of them. If this all goes to hell with the councillor, it won't be because we can't separate work from home!"

Danny stared at him, a look trapped somewhere between hurt and betrayed. "Fine." he said coldly. "I'm going to take Gracie home, I'll see you at work tomorrow." he said, climbing off the bench.

"Danny." Steve sighed, reaching for his partner only for the man to already be out of reach. _In more ways than one_. A voice whispered.

 _ **_Let's Start From A Happy Ending: Stick To Your Guns_**_

The rest of Steve's day went by with little to distract him from his fight with Danny. He simply locked himself away in his office doing paper work, not that much work actually got done. When he finally escape the office, having almost successfully avoided having to explain his foul mood to the rest of the team, he headed home to his now empty house and lost himself in the ocean and then a six pack.

He was woken hours later by his ringing phone. It was dark, inside and out when he opened his eyes, already reaching for his cell. "McGarrett."

There was a heavy breath on the other end before a familiar voice broke the silence. _"I'm sorry, okay. I...maybe have overreacted."_

Steve cleared his throat and sat up on the couch, rubbing at the crook in his neck. "Maybe a little." he grumbled.

 _"You're right, we've worked with this thing over us for years and it's never been a problem before. - So it really shouldn't be a problem now."_

"Exactly. - Danny." he sighed. "I won't let the Governor send you back to PD, okay? We'll work something out."

 _"HPD isn't really that bad."_ Danny said quietly.

Steve closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the couch cushions.

 _"I'll probably get a partner who's sane."_

"But not as good looking." Steve murmured, smirking into the dark.

 _"I don't know."_ Danny scoffed. _"There are a lot of fine young men on this island."_

"Oh really?"

 _"I'm just saying, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you."_

Steve laughed. "I thought you liked my..."

 _"Don't even go there, McGarrett."_

Steve laughed, a real laugh, and it felt good. He felt great. "I mean it Danny, we can do this."

 _"I know, babe."_ he nodded.

"How's Gracie?" Steve asked in a change of subject.

 _"Asleep, you know the flight always tires her out."_

"So you're alone?"

 _"Regretfully."_

"I could always come over." Steve offered, sitting forward, his breath caught in his chest.

 _"Steve..."_

"I'll be gone before Grace is even awake."

There was a long silence and Steve knew Danny was seriously considering it. He was reaching for his boot when his partner finally answered him. _"I_ can't _Steve. Especially not now."_

Steve dropped his boot with a loud thump and fell back with a sigh. "Yeah."

 _"I'm sorry babe."_

"It's fine." Steve insisted, though even he knew he didn't sound fine with the situation.

There was another long silence. _"I'm sure you can survive a few days without any nookie?"_

Steve smirked at the empty room. "Nookie?"

 _"Don't. Its what my gran used to call it, okay?"_

Steve laughed, grinning. "Yeah, a can go a couple of days without nookie." He snorted. "Not sure I'll be able to sleep without your damn complaining about the ocean though. How you've been on the island for four years and still hate the sound of the ocean is beyond me."

 _"I don't hate the sound of the ocean, I hate that its right outside your goddamn window."_

Steve snorted. "It's an island Danno, its outside _everyone's_ window."

 _"Do not start with me Steven. I'm stressed and horny."_

"Looks like I'm not the one unable to go without nookie."

 _"Asshole."_ Danny grunted.

"You sure you don't want me to come over?"

 _"Stop trying to tempt me. No."_

Steve grinned wildly. "Tempt you? - I understand, I do. You don't want me to come over." He murmured in a low seductive voice. "You don't want me to drop you my knees before you've even got the door closed, dragging those smart grey pants you were wearing today, the ones that make your ass look like a Atlanta peach begging for my teeth." Danny let out a broken moan and Steve's breath caught on the sound. He couldn't resist cupping his dick and massaging. "You don't want me to drag the tip of my tongue up your thick swollen cock, tasting you."

" _Steve_..."

"Ah, I love it when you groan like that, D." Steve gasped, squeezing at his own cock. "Its the best sound in the world." He listened to the movement on the other end of the line, Danny clearly moving from one room to another. His bedroom at a guess. "Danno, moan for me."

 _"Dammit Steven."_ Danny groaned loudly.

Steve grinned to himself, slouching lower on the couch while dragging down the zipper and slipping his hand in. "You still wearing those pants?"

" _No_." Danny panted.

"Good." He dragged his tongue between his lips.

 _"What about you?"_

"Give me a sec." Steve replied, even as he struggled out of his cargo pants, kicking them away. "Okay."

 _"So you were saying."_

"Was I?"

 _"Steve."_ Danny breathed.

Steve smirked. "Right, where was I?"

 _"On your knees."_

"Oh, yes how you don't want me there with your cock in my mouth." he hummed like he was tasting the most delicious thing he'd ever imagined having in his mouth. "Shame, cause I love sucking you off, D. So much."

Danny made a choking noise. _"I love that too, with all that SEAL training of yours coming in very useful."_

Steve laughed, his hand moving in firm strokes. "With my stamina, I could fuck for hours."

 _"Is that an invitation or a challenge?"_

"Both." Steve breathed, his heart beginning to race.

 _"We'll have to see about that."_ Danny huffed. _"Though right now, I wish_ _ **I**_ _could fuck_ _ **you**_ _."_ he whispered, scared to be caught talking dirty by Grace.

"Well, you only have yourself to blame for that. I could be there right now if you'd let me. Laid out on your bed, legs pulled up to my chest..."

 _"I don' think so. Knees."_

"Hmmm, knees? I'm beginning to think you like me on my knees for you D. - Has it got anything to do with your Napoleon complex." he laughed.

 _"Watch it, Steven, unless you never want to taste my cock again."_ he growled.

"Oh, Danny." Steve cooed with a laugh. "You don't mean that, I can hear it in your voice."

Danny huffed. _"Fine, but only because I'd be depriving myself. - Now, as you were saying...you're on your knees..."_

"Hm?"

 _"And I'm...?"_

"I don't know, D, you're...?" Steve closed his eyes and waited for Danny's to continue.

 _"...kneeling behind you, my hands on your hips. My cock still wet from your mouth as I tease you with the tip."_

"Ah." Steve breathed, his head pressing hard into the couch cushions as he thrust up into his hand, his ass tightening from the thought of Danny's dick prodding for entry.

 _"I'm slowly circling it around your hole, spreading your salvia and my pre-cum all over your tight little asshole..."_

"Nah, I'm not all that tight." Steve panted. "I'd make myself all lose and ready for you before I'd come over."

 _"Oh really?"_

"Hmm."

 _"Well then, no need to play around hey? I should probably just shove my cock straight in, huh? All the way. Hard."_ he panted. _"Rough."_

"Yes, Danny."

 _"Then pull out all the way, then back in again. Harder."_

"Harder."

 _"Rougher."_

"Fuck." Steve gasped, his hand moving quicker with every word Danny breathed down the line. His balls tightening. "God Danny, I want to be there right now."

Danny didn't reply straight away, breathing heavily. When he did it was just a broken muffled cry of Steve's name, which pulled Steve straight off that cliff edge after his partner, his whole body trembling as thick trails of cum painted his abs and chest. When he finally caught his breath and his senses, he could hear Danny moving around on the other end of the line.

"Danno?" he called but it was a few minutes before his partner's voice filled his ear.

 _"Hey babe."_

"Well, it was fun, not quite as satisfying as actually having you fuck me into your mattress but..."

 _"I know."_ Danny sighed, that tired resigned sound returning to his tone. _"But I..."_

"I know." Steve quickly reassured. "I know, Danno and its fine."

 _"It won't be for long, Steve, I swear._ " he sounded so confident of that. _"After we've sorted out this mess with the Governor, I'll talk to Gracie. Try to explain and...then..."_

"We can start having sleepovers?" he smiled warmly.

 _"Yeah."_

"Alright Danno. - I guess we should get some sleep then, huh? I'd hate for our late night phone sex to interfere with our work."

 _"Late night? It's 11:30pm."_ Danny scoffed. _"We've worked later than this."_

"True." he yawned.

 _"Alright, babe." Danny replied with a muffled yawn of his own. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, babe."_

"Love you too Danno. Night."

Steve hung up his phone and just sat there, naked with cum drying on his skin. He wanted to believe Danny's promise, even though his partner believed it, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up until he was actually laying in Danny's bed with Gracie across the hall. When that happened, then he'd know Danny was ready to move forward and finally be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **There will be grammar and spelling mistakes, so be warned** **. M/M slash.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"How'd it go?" Steve asked, leaning on the hood of the car with his arms folded over his chest as Danny strode almost angrily towards him.

"Woman's a quack." he snapped.

Steve sighed, pushing himself off to tower over Danny, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "What's she say?"

"Nothing that has any relevance to work." he snapped, taking the sign of comfort for a second longer before marching around to his seat.

Steve sighed and headed for the driver's side, sliding into the car with practised ease. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad. My meeting with her went fine."

Danny glared at him. "Oh really? Well, she wants to see us _both_ tomorrow morning."

"What? Why?" Steve stared confused.

"I don't know."

Steve mumbled briefly and cleared his throat. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"What did I _say_?" Danny snapped, eyes hard with indignation. "I _said_ that my partner is a crazed sociopath who's going to get me killed one day. What the hell do you _think_ I said? I said you were my partner and we work well together. I _said_ everything she wanted to hear."

Steve exhaled slowly, rubbing at his eyes. "Right. Okay. Its fine, she probably just wants to..." he shook his head.

"Evaluate if I was telling the truth." Danny sighed. "All we have to do is..."

"Not be ourselves." Steve grumbled, starting the engine. "Yeah, we can do that, had years of practise right?"

Danny frowned over at him, opening his mouth to speak only for his phone cut him off.

"Williams? - Okay, we're on our way." he said, hanging up. "Hostage situation. Nuuanu Plaza."

Steve nodded and pulled out of the parking lot with a scream of tires and sirens.

 **_Let's Start From A Happy Ending: Stick To Your Guns_**

Steve stepped out of his front door the next morning to find Danny leaning back against the hood of the car, arms folded. "Danny, I thought I was meeting you there."

"Surprise." He replied flatly, a smirk tugging at his lips. "Gracie got a ride to school with one of her friends so I figured..." He shrugged.

Steve couldn't take his eyes off Danny. It had only been a few days, 3 days and 12 hours to be exact, but he was seriously in need of some personal alone time with his partner. Like desperately. So before he could think better of it, Steve crossed his front yard and reached for Danny's face, cradling it as he brought his mouth down.

Part of Steve had expected Danny to push him away with a rant about being in public, even if they were parked up outside Steve's house, and being late. Instead he got a set of firm hands on his hips, their warmth seeping through his shirt, pulling him closer. It was clear Danny had been missing the perks of their new relationship almost as much as he'd been. "Shame you couldn't have gotten here twenty minutes ago." Steve panted, drawing back. "We could have gotten reacquainted with my couch."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You don't think I'd have done that if I could?" he grumbled, pushing his partner away and tossing him the keys.

Steve sighed, nodding in acknowledgement. "Don't suppose this friend of Gracie's is planning a sleepover anytime soon?" he asked over the roof of the car as he pulled open the door.

Danny met his gaze, a look of regret in his eyes. "Not that I've been told." his fingers tightened on the door. "I swear Steve, we'll find some time."

Steve nodded again, before silently slipping into the driver's seat. Danny joined him seconds later, making himself comfortable as Steve backed away from the house.

 **/-*-\**

The drive to the doctor's office was silent, meaning that Danny ranted about something Rachel had done or his neighbours had done while Steve just listened, if it could be called listening. He tapped his fingers against the wheel and let his partner's voice washing through him, glancing over and commenting if and when needed.

It wasn't that he wasn't taking in what Danny was telling him, but after so many years of friendship it wasn't anything he hadn't heard a thousand times before. Besides, he had more important things on his mind than whether Mrs Kahuanui terrier had taken a dump on his front lawn. If they didn't pass this evaluation that would be it for them, at least as colleagues.

And Steve wasn't all that confident that it wouldn't mean the end of their relationship as well. As hard had he tried, Danny was still carrying the weight of his past and with the constant fear that his happiness will be short lived, Steve knew that whether Danny said so or not, losing Five-0 because of their relationship would be the last strew.

"Are you listening to me?" Danny snapped, pulling Steve out of his own head.

"Always."

"Really?" Danny frowned over at him, brow raised. "What did I say?"

Steve met his partner's eyes. "Uh...that..."

"That's what I thought." Danny huffed angrily, shoving open the car door.

Steve rolled his eyes and cut the engine before pushing his own door and climbing out. Danny was already a good fifty feet in front of him. Steve sighed, locking up the Camaro, then rushed to catch him up.

Inside the building was cool, contrasting with the heat of the island and Danny inhaled deeply, letting out a sigh of relief. "We should find out who does their air-conditioning."

"Yeah." Steve smiled watching the shorter man taking in the rare cool air. "I'll just go find out." he chuckled stepping past Danny and heading up to the reception. "Appointment with Dr Frain. McGarrett and Williams."

The woman behind the desk glanced up then down to her printed appointment sheet. "Ah yes." she smiled, nodding as she dragged her pen through their names. "If you take a seat the doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Steve replied with a polite nod and headed back to sit beside Danny on one of the comfortable chair lining the left wall.

"Well?"

"Doctor will see us in a few minutes." Steve replied, looking sidelong as Danny rested his head on the wall, his tie loosened and the top button of his shirt undone.

"I meant the air-conditioning."

"Oh." Steve spluttered. "You were serious?"

Danny opened his eyes and shot Steve one of his irritated looks. "About not boiling to death in my own office, gee was I serious?"

"Don't overreact." Steve rolled his eyes. "HQ doesn't get that hot."

"It gets hot enough for me to have to keep clean shirts in my office." Danny countered.

"We all keep spare clothes in our offices, Danno. You never know when you might get into an accident or get shot."

"Oh, I know." Danny said loudly. "With you it's practically every week."

"Overreacting." Steve brushed off, reaching for one of the magazine while sending the receptionist an apologetic smile.

"I'm not _overreacting_." Danny grunted. "You're a god-damn menace and everyone knows it."

"And yet you're still with me." Steve said quietly, turning to smile softly at Danny.

The other man narrowed his eyes at his partner. "Don't. Don't pull that..."

Steve's smiled turned a little more seductive, winking at him.

"God I hate you."

"Commander McGarrett? Detective Williams?"

Danny was on his feet in a second, moving over to shake the therapists hand. "Dr Frain."

"Doctor." Steve said, shaking her head a few seconds later.

"Shall we, gentleman?" she waved her hand towards the door, before leading the way.

At the threshold, Steve gave Danny's wrist a small squeeze of solidarity and the pair shared a look then stepped over into the room, the door closing behind them.

 **/-*-\**

"According to my notes, you've recently lost a member of your team."

Steve startled at the question and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Danny shifting awkwardly in his seat. "Uh, yeah. Cath. Lt Catherine Rollins. Catherine. She was...a member of Five-0 but other things came up, personal things and she decided Five-0 wasn't for her. She's...travelling."

"What caused her to leave?" The therapist asked casually.

"Like I said, personal." Steve insisted.

The woman wrote something on the paper in front of her before looking at Danny. "How was your relationship with Lt Rollins?"

"Me?" Danny asked, looking up awkwardly, his shoulders high and subtly defensive. "Fine. We got on fine. The same as any other member of the team."

"I got the impression from out previous appointment, Detective, that there was some...tension between you."

Danny forced a smile. "Well...I mean..." he cleared his throat, shifting against the leather once more. "I mean, I didn't know her as well as Steve did, so..." he shrugged.

Dr Frain nodded, jotting on her pad once more. "You mentioned that Commander McGarrett 'dumped you' to team up with the Lt. Leaving you..." she glanced down at the notes. "...to act as the tea boy."

Steve frowned, head turning to consider Danny. "What?"

Danny cleared his throat. "I thought that what I said in session was confidential?" he demanded angrily.

"This isn't a personal therapy session, Detective. My job is to evaluate your partnership and the viability of your team." she clarified flatly.

"Danny?" Steve pressed, twisting his whole body towards his partner. "Is that what you thought?"

Danny glowered over at the woman, refusing to meet Steve gaze.

"I... - I wasn't dumping you!" Steve insisted. "I was just showing Cath how we do things. Breaking her in."

Danny shot him a disbelieving look. "So it had nothin' to do with you sleeping with her." he pressed, his tone harsh.

Steve flushed, clearing his own throat. "No." he lied.

"Strange that, cause considering how much time Catherine spent 'helping' you out, I'd have thought she already knew how we did things."

"Danny."

"Look, its fine okay." Danny brushed him off with a wave of his hand, turning back to face Dr Frain. "At least I got a few days' peace, safe in the knowledge it wasn't my life you were risking for a change."

"Hey!" Steve snapped angrily. "It had nothing to do with my relationship with Catherine. I'm doing the exact same thing with Lou and I ain't sleeping with him! - And you didn't have a problem with Cath before, when she was helpin' us out with cases."

Danny's jaw tightened and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Detective?" Dr Frain said, drawing his attention. When Danny met her gaze she continued. "Did you have a problem with Lt Rollins prior to her...?"

"She ain't a lieutenant anymore." Danny interrupted. "She's just Catherine Rollins, now."

Dr Frain nodded, making a note. "I see. Thank you. - So did you...?"

"No!" Danny cut her off sharply. "Me and Catherine were just fine." he insisted heatedly.

Dr Frain hummed thoughtfully and wrote on her papers, leaving Steve and Danny to stew in silence.

"Well, I think that's everything for today, gentleman. I may need you to come back for..."

"So we're done?" Danny asked, already on his feet. It wasn't really a question. "Good." He added with a sharp nod, marching furiously to the door.

"Uh, thanks Doc." Steve said, hurrying to follow after his hastily exiting partner.

"I'll see you on Thursday, commander." Frain called, but Steve was already out the main door.

"Danny! Hey Danno, hold up." Steve yelled, speeding up. He caught him by the arm only a few feet from the Camaro. "Danny."

Danny shook his arm free. "What?" Hr yelled, spinning to face Steve. " _What_?"

"What was that?"

"That was a waste of our time." Danny grumbled, turning to continue to the car, only to be stopped by Steve's hand once more. "We've got..."

"Talk to me."

"I'm sick of talkin'." Danny sighed. "We just spent the last hour talkin'. I want to work, is that okay?"

"Danny, the Catherine thing, I didn't."

Danny lifted his hand to silence Steve. "Work Steven." He demanded. "This is work time."

Steve opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it again when he saw the mix of determination and...Fear in Danny's eyes. Instead he took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright Danno. Work."

Danny inclined his head gratefully and turned back to the car, heading for the driver's seat. Steve pressed his lips together and slid silently into the passenger seat. He remained silent until they were halfway back to HQ and received a call about a double murder at Diamond Head point.

 **_Let's Start From A Happy Ending: Stick To Your Guns_**

There was nothing so distracting from life's problems as a case of terrorism. Steve thought, leaning back into his chair, exhaling a wary sigh while he watched the team working. No, nothing could completely eclipse a guy's domestic issues quicker than a crazy psychopath with a government designed drone killing innocent people to make some kind of statement about innocent lives.

Despite worrying about the current threat faced by the people of Honolulu, however, Steve hadn't completely been able to forget that morning. He truly hadn't considered that Danny had been jealous of Catherine joining the team, or that he'd 'dumped' Danny in his attempt to make her feel like one of the team. To Steve that had just seemed logical, and as he'd said to Danny in Dr Frain's office, he was doing the same with Lou.

Except Danny clearly hadn't seen it that way.

Steve thought back over the past year, trying to figure out if he really had replaced Danny with Catherine? If there had been any indication that things hadn't been working between them all, he couldn't think of anything. Sure there had been tension, but well...Danny was always tense and Catherine's life had been turmoil between leaving the navy, Billy's death and joining Five-0.

And of course things hadn't been prefect between him and Cath, either, at the time, not really. The cracks had started to show, highlighted by Billy's reappearance in Catherine's life.

Danny had taken great pleasure in trying to make him paranoid about Catherine working with her ex, but the truth was, he hadn't felt paranoid or even jealous, not really. In hindsight maybe a small part of him had wanted her to leave him for Billy. Even after the man's death, with Cath was clearly not coping with her grief, he'd felt little more than concern and pity. Their relationship suffered greatly. Their sex life, all but non-existent.

Perhaps that's why he'd focused so much of his attention on Catherine. He was trying to convince himself, and the world, that thing hadn't changed. He'd been trying to convince himself that having her around was what he wanted.

Or perhaps it was a way of putting more space between him and Danny, because now he could at least be honest with himself, things had started to get awkward the past year or so, at least for him. Between Gaby and Amber...it had been harder than usual to keep his feelings for Danny locked away. So, proving once again that he was a terrible human being, he'd used Catherine as he always had, as a focus point. As long as he was putting all his attention on her, he wasn't allowed to be jealous of Danny's new relationships.

Steve's phone vibrated in his pocket and he hurriedly pulled it free, expecting it to be HPD, or worse, the Governor. As it turned out, it was Catherine. Because her timing had always been excellent. He quickly scrolled though the message and sighed, a mix of relief and regret fighting for dominance in his chest.

A knock on the glass door drew his attention up and he inwardly groan, was the universe out to get him today? Danny stood, head poked around the glass door, his features merging from frustrated to concerned, to intrigue.

"Hey, you okay?" Danny asked softly, his eyes searching Steve's face.

Steve shifted in his seat, covertly placing his cell face down on the desk. "Yeah. How's things going?" he dismissed and reached for the first file at hand.

Danny narrowed his eyes calculatingly and stepped further into the room. "Kono looks like she's getting close. - What's wrong?" He demanded, hands thrust deep into his trousers.

"Nothing's wrong." Steve lied, smile fixed into place as he feigned interest in the file, that as it turned out was his already finished report of the Donnelly case from the week previously.

"Steven?" Danny pressed, drawing out his name in a slow drawl.

"It's nothing. I swear."

Danny's eyes flickered over to the cell and Steve felt his stomach cramp slightly at the suspicious look in his partner's eyes. "The Governor gotten back to you on the evaluation?"

Steve sigh, leaning back into his leather chair. "No."

"Dr Frain called you back in for another 'talk'?" he asked, air quoting the word talk.

"No, Danny." Steve shook his head, tossing the file back into his out box.

There was a long pause where Danny stared at the cell and Steve stared at Danny. He knew he'd have to tell him or his partner would just keep fretting about it all day. All week most probably. "It...Catherine." he finally announced reluctantly, watching the other man closely.

"Oh." Danny nodded, his shoulder's tensing up only slightly. "Is she...?"

"She found Najib." Steve informed him matter-of-factly.

Danny lowered himself into the chair across from Steve, making himself comfortable in an awkward, would rather not be there kind of way. "That's good."

Steve could practically read his mind, all those anxious little cogs whirling around. The fear taking root once more. Without further hesitation he reached for the cell and handed it over to Danny. "Here." He watched Danny reluctantly examine the message and knew the moment he'd reached the part about Catherine's decision to stay in Afghanistan and teach because Danny's whole body relaxed and he let out a long slow breath.

"She's staying in Afghanistan." Danny murmured, gaze still fixed on the screen.

"Yeah, there's a little school in the village. She's gonna teach there." Steve quickly clarified, despite the fact that Danny had read so in the message.

"It doesn't say anything about her coming back." Danny said, looking back over the message.

Steve frowned and took a slow deep breath. It was amazing how obvious Danny's jealousy was now, he couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Leaning forward he set his hand on his partners wrist, drawing his attention. "She said she found her place." Steve smiled softly. "I don't think she'll be coming back, Danny."

Danny met his gaze over the table and Steve groaned inwardly at nervous, unassured look in the man's blue eyes.

"Besides..." Steve began. "...there's nothing for her to come back for." Meeting Danny's eyes with an intense meaningful look.

The pair stared at each other silently for a long moment. Slowly a smile slide across Danny's lips and Steve felt himself relax final. At least for now. Sadly he was fully aware that things between him and Danny was going to be an uphill struggle. But he'd come too far to let it all go now. And without Catherine around things might work out.

Danny set the cell back in front of Steve but didn't draw away immediately. "A..." He began in a quiet voice, his gaze fixed on Steve's moving thumb as it drew circles into his skin. "About this morning. What I said..."

"It doesn't matter." Steve quickly reassured, and winced at the glare Danny aimed at him. "You know what I mean, Danno. It's not a big deal. - I mean..."

"She worked it out of me." Danny grunted, pulling back out of Steve's hold.

Steve scolded himself for once again putting his foot in it.

"That's what I hate about shrinks, they trick you. Lead you into a false sense of security until your spilling your god damn life story. She sensed I was having a bad day and took advantage. Con men, that's what they are!?"

Steve lent back in his chair, smirking softly and considering him partner. "You didn't seem to have a problem with her when she was picking on me."

"Well you deserved it." Danny grunted. "Car sick indeed." He scoffed disbelievingly.

"I'll have you know..."

"Don't even." Danny warned, aiming a finger at him. "Three years two months and eight days without incident proves it was b.s."

Steve could help but grin. "What was I meant to say?"

"The truth. That you have serious control issues."

Steve shrugged. "Okay, I confess, that's part of it." He conceded.

"Oh, and the other part?"

"I love getting you all hot and flustered. You're cute when you're pissy." Steve grinned widely, chuckling at Danny's slightly red and extremely frustrated face. "And I damn well couldn't tell her that now, could I? We're trying to convince the Governor we can keep out personal life away from the job."

Danny sighed, slouching against the leather seat. "Yeah." He breathed, defeated.

"It'll be okay, Danny. If I have to, I'll call in..."

A knock of the glass cut Steve off and they both looked up to see Kono. She looked between them with concern before fixing her eyes on Steve and speaking. "I've got something."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **There will be grammar and spelling mistakes, so be warned** **. M/M slash.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Steve stared down at the blood seeping into the material of his cargo pants before craning his neck to look up at the drone. As the Camaro screeched away from the curb Steve reached forward, yanking open the glove box.

"What are you looking for?" Danny demanded.

Steve gritted his teeth against the pain in his thigh and grabbed the rolled up ball of black tie, flicking his wrist to unfurl it.

"What are you doing with that?" Danny glowered.

"Faster, Danny. Come on." Steve ordered breathlessly as another round of gun fire resounded above them. He lofted his leg and slid the tie beneath his thigh.

"It's going... This is as faster as it goes." Danny snapped back.

Steve twirled the tie, tightening it until the bleeding eventually slowed. Tying it off, he craned his neck to glance at the speedometer. "You're not even redlining, okay!"

"Shut up, okay?" Danny grunted. "I don't know what's worse, you're driving or your backseat driving. Zip it."

Steve couldn't help but smirk to himself despite the danger of the moment, his gaze lingering on Danny's profile as he took another sharp corner. When the cell rang he hit the screen before Danny could even react, but it was his partner who spoke.

"Kono, go ahead. We're a little busy."

 _"Guys, air traffic control is reporting a small aircraft on approach."_

Steve frowned thoughtfully.

"No, no, no. I thought we shut down the airport."

 _"We did. But this thing isn't landing at the airport."_ Chin replied, his tone as calm as ever.

 _"It's heading for town._ " Kono clarified.

"Wait, we got this all wrong." Steve said after too many minutes of thought. "This is an aircraft extraction. The drone attack was just a distraction." he looked to Danny just assure his partner understood what he was saying. "Right, they paid Redmond to clear the streets so they could land a plane and pick up Lawrence Turner."

"If he gets on that plane, he'll compromise national security." informed Kono, as if they weren't all blatantly aware of that fact.

"Steve."

"I see it." He leant forward as the plane went over. "We need to get back there."

"Oh, well thank you, I'd have never thought of that." Danny snapped. "But we have the slight issue of the drone shooting at us."

"Lou, where are you?" Steve demanded desperately.

 _"Right behind you."_

Steve twisted in his seat to watch the SUV following them.

"Alright, come on, Jerry. It's your turn." Danny said desperately, glancing in the rear-view mirror.

 _"This thing is gonna work, isn't it?"_

Steve met Danny's panicked gaze and nodded reassuringly.

 _"Theoretically."_ Jerry said over the coms.

"No, no, no. Wrong answer, Jerry. Wrong answer." Danny scolded, furiously glaring at Steve.

 _"Okay, okay. It's gonna work. I think."_

Steve reached out instinctively, squeezing his partners shoulder. It had become almost second nature to offer physical comfort and reassurance over the past few months, now that he was allowed. Now he didn't have to fear that giving into the instincts he'd been fighting almost from the moment he'd met Danny would reveal the true extent of his feelings. Danny shot him a side glance and beneath his hand Steve felt him relax, a little.

The touch only lasted a few seconds before Steve withdrew his hand and glanced back over his shoulder, watching as the drone continued to follow them, shadowing ever swerve Danny made. When the drone began to waver he inhaled deeply, holding his breath and praying.

 _"I got a lock on its signal. - She's mine."_ Jerry announced excitedly and Steve exhaled a sigh of relief.

 _"You got it."_ they heard Lou exclaimed excitedly.

Steve met Danny's relieved gaze. "Told you so." he grinned, winking.

"I hate you." Danny replied breathlessly.

Steve was still grinning when he slumped against the seat, his head falling back against the rest.

 _"Alright. - One nasty killing machine down for the count."_

"Okay." Steve sighed. "Let's get Turner."

Danny nodded.

"Steve, plane's on the move." Kono informed them desperately.

He watched Danny brace his back further into the leather seat and press his foot against the gas, his fingers tightening around the wheel once again.

"It's taking off." Steve remarked, breaking the tense silent.

 _"No way we're gonna stop that now."_ Lou's voice stated.

The sound of something overhead draw both their attention and they leant forward, eyes widening in surprise as the drone flew ahead of them.

 _"Relax, partners. I got this."_ Jerry's voice announced.

"Jerry, what are you doing?" Danny asked, frowning.

 _"Feeling the force. Just like Skywalker on the trench run."_

Danny shot Steve a tired and wary look. "Skywalker?"

Steve smirked, shrugging. He watched as the drone flew directly at the plane and crashing into one of the engines. It exploded, causing to the plane to crash back into the tarmac.

"Son of a bitch." Steve murmured, surprised. "He really did it." He turned to stare at Danny who was watching the plane sliding across the road, shock imprinted on his features. "He really did it." Steve repeated.

"I..." Danny started.

"We've got movement." Lou announced at the plane came to a screeching stop.

Danny swerved the car into the curb as the men in the plane began to flee. Steve instantly shoved open the door, drawing his weapon quickly. "I got Turner."

Steve gritted his teeth again as he pursued the young man down an ally, pushing the pain to the back of his mind. He'd suffered through worse, far worse. Behind him he could hear gunfire, Danny's easily distinguished from they're bad guy. That tightness began to curl up in Steve gut at the sound, as it always did when they were under fire and he wasn't there to protect Danny. It wasn't a new feelings, he'd felt the same way with Freddy, desperately needing to ensure his safety and return him to his family. It came with being a commander. - But there was an added level of anxiety now that he and Danny were together, a heightened fear for his partner's life that was stronger than before. He didn't just have to ensure Danny's safety for Grace any more, but for himself too.

"Turner!" Steve yelled, careering around a corner. There faster he ran the worse his leg was getting, the tie wasn't helping anymore and he could feel the blood beginning to roll down this leg but he couldn't stop. He burst through a gate and turned a corner, then another **.** Behind him there was a sound of a car crashing and then silence. He prayed Danny was alright as he took a final corner to find Turner dead-end Turner led them to couldn't have come soon enough. He paused, weapon raised and watched as Turner contemplated jumping the wall. "It's over." he stated breathlessly, shaking his head.

Of course they never just give up, they always have to try and keep running. Steve shook his head wearily while Turner clamoured up onto the trashcans and gripped the edge of the wall. Sighing to himself Steve raised his weapon and fired, putting a bullet in the back of Turner's leg. The young man fell back onto the ground with a yell of pain and Steve hobbled over to him. "Lawrence Turner, you're under arrest for espionage."

Finally the fight went out of him. Steve watched as tear began to fill his eyes. Shaking his head, Steve gritted his teeth and knelt, ignoring the pain in his leg as he handcuffed the man. He glanced down at the man's wound, the blood seeping out onto the white concrete. Steve glanced around, looking for something to use as a tourniquet. Seeing a small length of discarded sting, he shuffled over to it and then back, wrapping it around the man's leg. It wasn't going to let Turner bleed out in a back ally.

Once it was secure, he dropped back on his ass, tugging at the tie around his thigh, jaw tightly clamped shut. At least he wasn't the only one in pain. "I'm gonna need some help back here." he said over the radio.

 _"Steve, you okay?_ " Danny's voice instantly replied, concerned.

Steve exhaled a relieved sigh at the sound of his partner's voice. "I'm fine, but Turner needs an ambulance. We're at the back of the Ocean Surf Shop."

 _"On my way."_

 _"Ambulance is on its way, Steve."_ Lou told him.

Steve relaxed back against the wall, his gaze never leaving his prisoner. It wasn't long before he heard the familiar sound of running feet and Danny turned the corner, rushing over to him.

 **_Let's Start From A Happy Ending: Stick To Your Guns_**

"Thanks again, Jerry." Steve said, carefully climbing out of the bright green people carrier.

"No problem." Jerry smiled warmly. "You want me to help you inside? I could hang for a bit."

Steve shook his head. "Its fine, Jerry, thanks. Danny will be buy once he's done."

"Okay." Jerry nodded, claiming back into the driver's seat and hitting the button to close the sliding door. "I'll call you about that surveillance operation."

"Sure, Jerry. Just...give me a few days to recover, okay." Steve ginned.

"Sure thing, Commander."

"Bye Jerry."

"Aloha." Jerry waved, backing out of the driveway.

With the green van gone, Steve exhaled a long sigh and relaxed his full weigh on the crutches before turning and hobbling up to the house. Once inside he collapsed on the couch, closing his eyes. He wasn't even aware he'd dozed off until there was a knock at the door, startling him awake. Wincing with pain, Steve forced himself off the couch.

"Governor?" he greeted surprised once he finally reached the door and got it open.

"Commander." the Governor nodded. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Steve stumbled back. "What can I do for you?"

The governor strolled further into the house, looking around. "Detective Williams isn't here?"

Steve shook his head. "He's collecting his daughter and taking the car to the body shop. Bullet hole."

"I can imagine. Excellent work today."

"Thank you, Sir." he shifted uncomfortably on his crutches. "Can I get you something?"

The Governor looked at him, eyes travelling to his leg. "No, thank you."

"If you need to speak to me and Danny, or just Danny, he said he'll drop by..."

"No. Um..." Denning slid his hands into his pockets. "I'm sure you can pass on what I have to say."

Steve was instantly on alert, his back straightening and fear settling in his chest. "This is about...?"

"Yes. - May we sit, Steve?"

"Uh..." he shook himself. "Of course." he hobbled over to the couch once more and lowered himself nervously.

Denning made himself comfortable in the chair and leant forward on his knees. "I spoke to Doctor Frain."

"Oh?"

"She feels that Detective Williams is perfectly capable of keeping his work and private life separate, and that if anything goes wrong between you, he won't allow it to affect his work."

Steve sigh, relaxing once more. "So you won't be transferring him?" he clarified.

"Uh..." Denning dropped his gaze.

Steve frowned. "Sir?"

"Doctor Frain is a little concerned about... _you_?" Denning inhaled slowly, meeting Steve's concerned, worried eyes.

Steve gaped. "Me?"

"Frain wants to continue seeing the pair of you."

Steve frowned. Danny wasn't going to be happy about that, he'd been stressed out about the therapy sessions for days.

"I've decided to hold off on make a final decision about Detective Williams future with Five-0, for now."

"How long?" Steve asked, fingers knitted together in front of him, elbows pressing into his thighs. The pain of the bullet wound strangely grounding him.

"Six months. That should be long enough for Doctor Frain to make a judgement on your situation. As well as allowing me to see how your _relationship_ will affect the unit."

Steve nodded, teeth gritted. Oh yeah, Danny wasn't going to be happy at all.

As if summoned out of thin air, the front door opened. Grace and Danny strolled in under a wave of animated chatter, and Steve smiled warmly at them, his heart swelling with pleasure. The second Danny saw Denning though, the talking stopped and he froze, looking between Steve and the governor. Steve noted the instant paling of his skin and the fear clawing across his face.

"Uh, Governor." He nodded awkwardly, a hand settling on Grace's should, squeezing lightly.

Steve knew he was trying to anchor himself.

"Detective." Denning nodded, pushing himself to his feet with a tight smile. "I should be leaving." He looked back to Steve. "I'll leave it to you to inform Detective Williams of the situation. The doctor will be in contact soon. Good evening gentleman." He said casually as he headed out the front door. Closing it behind him with a soft click.

The moment the governor was gone, Steve met Danny's gaze and prepared for the question. Realistically it had been good news, right? All they had to do was continue to do their jobs and prove to both the good doctor and Denning that it wasn't going to change anything.

"Grace, go do y'homework." Danny order, gently steering her towards the dining room table.

Steve suddenly notice the bag hanging from his partners fingers. "Are you cooking?" He asked with a smile, pushing himself off the couch as Grace made herself at home.

"Yes." Danny grunted, storming off to the kitchen.

Grabbing his crutches, Steve hobbled after him. Shooting Grace a reassuring smile as he passed. When he reached the kitchen, Danny was emptying the bag onto the counter, his back to Steve.

"He's not transferring you." Steve stated firmly.

"Is that a fact?" Danny murmured, unconvinced.

"Yes." Steve quickly reassured, shuffling closer. "Frain said _you_ weren't the problem."

Danny paused and twisted his head to look at Steve, still uncertain. Steve inhaled sharply. He was going to have to tell him it all, wasn't he?

He settled on the edge of the kitchen table, letting the crutches rest beside him.

"Oh?" Danny pressed.

" _I'm_ the one she has concerns about, apparently." Steve grumbled. He waited for Danny's gleeful about how he'd always said Steve needed therapy, or something along those lines. Danny stared at him with genuine concern.

"And when she discovers your insane?" He snapped.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm not insane Danny." His partner scoffed, turning his back on him. "He's giving us six months."

Danny stiffened. "And then?" He asked, staring out at the beach.

"I don't know, Denning didn't say. But it doesn't matter Danny because we're fine. Whatever you said that convinced the therapist there was something wrong..."

Danny spun back to glower at him. "What I said?" He growled through gritted teeth.

Steve swallowed thickly, but shrugged nonchalantly. "Well my meeting with her went fine, and we both know you love to complain about me."

"That's because you're always giving me reason too." Danny snapped, hand flapping wildly in front of him. "But that doesn't mean this is my fault, perhaps if you did run rough shot over the island like a crazed Neanderthal!"

"Or maybe if you weren't so damn uptight. And you have the nerve to call _me_ a control freak!" Steve argued back, his anger swelling. "You won't even tell your daughter about us! Screw how I feel!"

Danny narrowed his gaze at him. "Oh I'm sorry that my daughter peace of mind is getting in the way of you getting laid!"

"Don't pretend this is about protecting Grace! We both know this is about _you_ and your fears!"

Danny froze, staring murderously at him. Steve met his angry gaze and match it, glare for blistering glare. He hadn't meant to bring up Danny's insecurities, in fact he hadn't meant for this to turn into a fight. How had this turned into a fight?

They were both defensive and stubborn, that's how. Neither was willing to take responsibility for their mistakes, or admit they were wrong. At least not without _a_ _lot_ of shouting and bruising of egos.

Suddenly Danny was moving, marching towards the door. Steve leapt up from his place on the table, to grab Danny's arm. He hissed in pain at the muscle burned and the stitches tugged at his flesh. He felt him leg tremble as he fought to remain standing. "Come Danny." He panted. A layer of sweat breaking out across his back.

Danny stopped instantly, turning around and grabbing his arms, forcing him back to the table. Steve perched on the edge, grateful for the support. Not that he wouldn't have been able to remain standing. He was a trained SEAL after all. He'd had worst. "Danny?"

"Don't." Danny growled, focusing his attention on Steve's leg. Checking to reassure himself the wound hadn't opened up.

"I don't want to fight, Danno." Steve said softly. "For whatever reason Frain wants to keep seeing us, it's unimportant."

Danny looked up at him, unconvinced and still angry.

"I'm serious Danny. You're not going to be transferred because whatever our faults..." He pressed, setting his warm hand Danny's shoulder. "...they've never gotten in the way of us doing our job. We're a great team, Danno." His hand shifted up to grip the back of Danny's neck, massaging gently.

Danny stared, gaze meeting gaze. The tick in his jaw working hard for a few minuet before he finally spoke. "I'll tell Grace when _I'm_ ready."

Steve nodded quickly. "Of course. I didn't mean..."

"Yeah, you did." Danny sighed, dropping his gaze but thankfully not pulling away. "And you were right. - But that don't mean I'm gonna tell her."

Steve smile softly and nodded reassuringly. "When you're ready, Danno." He whispered. _Of course, she probably heard that entire fight_. Steve thought. They hadn't exactly kept their voices down, but he wasn't going to point that out to Danny, not now. "Are we good?" He asked cautiously.

"Not even close." Danny replied flatly, but he closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss.

Steve squeezed at his neck, and lost himself in the kiss until Danny pulled back and away.

"Stop trying to distract me. I have dinner to make and I'm still pissed at you."

"You kissed me." Steve pointed out, watching Danny reach for the peeler and a potato. The other man completely ignoring him.

Steve smiled at himself, his heart swelling. They would make this work, he vowed. He was determined to prove to Danny that their happiness didn't have to end, nothing and no one was going to stop him. Whatever Denning or Frain, or the damn universe threw at them, they'd get through it. Together. As a team. "No body's gonna hurt you baby."

Danny groaned, then huffed out a reluctant laugh that made Steve's smile grow and his heart skip a beat. "Go help Grace with her homework, Superman."

Steve frowned for a moment before laughing and reaching for the crutches.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm ending here, I'll be back soon with the next episode. Obviously I altered the actual ending to this episode, mostly because it didn't make sense chronologically, because either Steve has super-human healing powers or Danny keeps Marco Reyes in an interrogation room up to two weeks. Highly doubtful, so we can assume there's a time jump of a couple of weeks at the end of the episode.**

 **I will try to get the next story out as soon as I can, and hopefully the wait won't be as long next time.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
